The new gods story
by verycool2275
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going on a date when it goes wrong.
1. The fall

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!

I woke up, it had been normal, I was happy. I was going to finally see my girlfriend after 2 weeks, she had been on an a quest that could kill her. I had just gotten done making her a bracelet and scrapbook last night. I know she loves reading, but it's not like I can write a whole book! I had to think of a plan to surprise her. It wouldn't seem right to just say hey welcome back from a life threatening last 2 weeks! So I thought I would go on a date by the beach. I go to my fountain that had just been repaired. I dig in my pockets for a drachma I had 2 left I throw one in, and you know what happens. I stand and I see an image appear.

"Percy!" Annabeth says to me.

"Hey how was the quest, I wish I could've gone too." I give her a sorry look.

"Your fine, and it's not like they would let a seaweed Brain go." She says with a smirk. I give her a funny look and we laugh.

"Okay so meet me on the beach, I have a surprise." I say romantically. She rolls her eyes and nods. "Oh, and please don't tell anyone where we will be, ok." I plead.

"Ok, ok. I won't! You ARE one dramatic seaweed brain!" She gives a thoughtful, but nasty look. "Ok, I need to get going, we are on our way to camp see you then! Love you!"

I wave my hand through the mist and her image disappears.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Line Break

I get my basket that I had packed with foods and blue cookies that were from my moms last visit outside of camp. I grab my sword because we were going outside of camp, I would never be able to forgive myself if she got hurt. I walk out the door and head to the beach to see 2 people kissing, I walk over and tell Piper and Jason to beat it. (Got you! You probably thought it was going to be that kind of story!XD) They then realize that Annabeth was coming back and I had told them this is what I was gonna do for my special surprise. They walk away and head towards camp. I wait for a while until Annabeth came running towards me and jumped in my arms. I was so happy to finally see her again.

"Hey wisegirl!" I say with a happy voice.

"Percy this is amazing! I am so glad I am finally back!" She starts to tear up and kisses me about 100 times. "What's first?" She asks looking at all the things I had set up.

"Well I have a gift for you." I take out the bracelet and put it on her arm.

She smiles at me and says, "This is great."

I look at her.

"Don't get too exited there is more." I open the basket and take out the scrapbook. She opens it and looks inside and smiles.

Incase you were wondering what is inside it is of all our great memories at camp.

This is so cool, you did this? She asks.

"Yeah, it took a while but I got it done last night." She gives me a thoughtful look.

We had talked about each other's last two weeks, when out of the blue we had heard something in the woods. We gave each other confused looks. I draw my sword and look around she pulls out her dagger, we had the same idea. We look at each other and nod. Then out of nowhere someone jumps out and stabs me in the chest and goes for Annabeth but the worst part was it was a demigod. I stand there in pain and I hear Annabeth scream out in pain and I see Leo Valdez run off.

 **AN: Ok so I know this is short, but I have a project that is due in one day I know the plot is messy but bare with me it WILL get better I will be updating almost every day!**

 **peace!**


	2. We're gods?

**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians or any of these characters.**

 **Another thing is thanks for continuing I have been going through a lot of stuff so chapters may be short. Thank you!**

3rd Person

Percy lays on the ground screaming in pain, and he try's sitting up but fails and he catches a glimpse of Annabeth she was screaming too. Leo was running until something bright appeared, it was Poseidon. He grabbed Leo and held him in the air and threw him on the ground. Leo tries slicing through him but fails.

"Boy what did you do?!" Poseidon yells in anger.

Leo struggles and and grunts and when he looks up at him he is red with anger.

He grunts and shoots fire at Poseidon's face. He drops Leo and looks at Percy and Annabeth and looks back and he was gone. The other gods flash there.

Poseidon POV

My son needed help, and the others had just gotten here. We all flashed to Olympus with the two children, Athena was pissed.

"HELP THEM, THEY ARE GOING TO DIE ANY MOMENT!" Athena yelled.

"Let me think!" Zeus thundered.

"I know! I say. "We could make them gods, and not any gods Olympians it would still be balanced." I say hoping for a yes, I don't know what I would do about my favorite son.

"I know this seems crazy but I agree, they are very powerful. All who agree?" Zeus says uncomfortably.

It was 10-2. I am happy, this was going to be great! Now all there is to do is let the fates decide their powers.

We all stand up and chant in Greek.

"Ωε νοω μακε θεσε χιλδρεν ιντο γρεεκ γοδς ανδ λετ θε φατες δεκιδε" (We now make these children into gods and let the fates decide.)

Their bodies start to shine and rise and then there is a big boom. We all look away, when we look back they are fully healed but not conscious. The fates then flash in and start to speak.

"The boy, he will be god of time, tides and swords." One pauses and another one speaks. "The girl, she is very smart but she will be the goddess of growth, stars, and light." Once the second one stops talking the third finishes it off. "The boy who had tried taking their lives will pay for what he has done." They all stare at us and the unconscious gods on the ground. Then they flash away.

"Apollo take them to the infirmary and get them some ambrosia and nectar for when they wake up!" Zeus yelled. "Hermes tell Hecate to make the mist make the mortals think there have been 14 gods. He continued.

"Yes sir." They both said as they nodded to Zeus.

"Ok on with the meeting." Zeus says.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Line Break

Annabeth POV

The last thing I remember was getting stabbed, and I think I remember Olympus. All I know is that Percy might be dead, it was shocking. I didn't know what to do. I just feel terrible he did all of it for me. But something I didn't realize is that everything was dark there was simply just nothing, it was like the whole world was a lamp and someone just clicked it off and it just went dark. I read a book about this once, a girl lived in a world where there was no sun, and soon come to find out they were underground. I wonder if that is what this, but not underground, the underworld. I want to shutter to the thought of being dead but I can't. My whole body is buzzing and I feel a rush of adrenaline go through my body. Then I doze off again.

Percy POV

I woke up confused, thinking it was all a dream, but then I realized I was not at camp on my bed, I was on a hospital bed. Even if it was a dream, I would not feel pain like that. I look around and I see a man, he turns to look at me.

"Finally awake I see?" Apollo says with a cheeky smile. "You wanna get fro-yo after this or what, I am bored. He hands me ambrosia and I eat it. He offers me another one but I say "No thanks, I'm good." Pushing his hand away.

"You sure? You were out for a while, well your girlfriend there is still sleeping away!" He says with a chuckle. I then remember what happened, but when I look down the hole is gone. I hear a groan from the back of the room and Apollo rushes and gives Annabeth ambrosia. After a while he takes us to the throne room, and all the Olympians were there but something seemed different. Me and Annabeth give each other looks and we are both confused which is probably shocking for Annabeth. The gods look at each other and nod and Zeus begins speaking.

"Good morning, welcome. We are here for many reasons having to do with you two." He says unsatisfied. Me and Annabeth look at each other confused.

"Um sir what did we do wrong? Annabeth asks concerned.

"Oh you did nothing, but you need to do a couple of things." He says.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Well as you know you were almost murdered last week. And before you ask by who, let me save you the time, well you have all the time don't you Percy." Zeus snorts and so does the other gods but I don't know what they mean. "Okay back to the story, Leo Valdez, attempted to murder you, and we really don't know why." He says with no concern.

"You are going to be here from now on, and we will have you trained. Their will be different activities, you will get your own palaces. I mean unless you wanna share, weapons and library." Athena says with a smile.

"But wait, why are we getting all this stuff, we don't even know what's going on!" Annabeth says with a annoyed look. All the gods look at each other and Ares looks stumped. Then Aphrodite goes, "Ah, I know!" She looks at us and switches Annabeth's clothes to a dress. Annabeth has a red face and she is obviously embarrassed.

"No." Says Hermes. "Not that." He says with a confused look. Like I said they ALL literally don't know what is going on. Then out of no where.

"SOMEONE JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Annabeth screams. Then she realized what she just did and peeps out a sorry. They obviously don't care then out of no where Apollo speaks and says something mind blowing.

"I know! Your gods!" He says.

"We're gods?" We both blurt out.


	3. The explanation

**AN: Hey guys if your on this chapter well, I am very surprised. I don't think I am that good at writing. Also this chapter will be a little longer I hope I write these things and I read them over so fingers crossed.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

Annabeth POV

I was standing in shock and I was waiting for someone to yell something stupid like you just got pranked! Or telling us we're stupid, but I didn't see anyone. The gods all had straight faces well except for Apollo. They all just sat there, looking at us and Apollo is still smiling! I was getting ready to speak until Zeus started speaking.

"Were just joking!" I stand there in relief until, "Of course we know your gods! We're not dumb!" He says with a weird look. I stand there and I look at Percy and he is as shocked as me.

"Wait, were not gods, what happened while we were out? Percy asks with a confused look on his face.

"Well we didn't want you to die, you two are very powerful, and everyone will be very upset about the loss." Poseidon says with a smile, probably proud of his son being a god.

"Wait, what are we the god of?" I ask.

"Well, Annabeth you are goddess of growth, stars, and light. Athena says with a proud look. She continued with Percy's powers. "Percy you are the god of time, tides and swords. She says with a disappointing smile. I am still waiting for someone to jump out and yell I got pranked.

"Training starts tomorrow. Athena designed a palace for you guys. There is 2 separate rooms for you two until you want to start sharing. Ares will help you Thursday with weapons and Friday we will talk about your domains. I still haven't taken it all in. I am just happy that I became a god with him them Percy says something.

"Well wait, why are we so powerful?" Percy asks. To be honest I thought that too. I was waiting and I think they actually forgot to tell us this part. I wait there and stare at Zeus. He then finally starts to speak.

"Ah, you are Olympians." He says.

Me and Percy look at each other and we are very surprised. I then realize that there were 2 white thrones.

Zeus stands and begins to speak. "We need you to design You thrones, just think about what you want it to look like." He says with a rush. I wish they would all just pause for a moment. I then start to think about what my throne looks like, then there is a bright light and the throne is bright and it has a glimmer and it has little dots that look like stars.

Percy POV

I saw the way Annabeth decorated her throne and it looked nice, and now I really think this isn't a prank anymore. I don't know how to decorate mine Annabeth looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. I think about what it would look like and it starts to glow gold and I look at my throne and it is mainly gold, but it swords crossing on each side and clocks all over. It looked great but I don't think I am ready for this I think and Annabeth gives me a sorry look and I wait for her to say something cause she always has something to say, but this time she doesn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Line Break

Hermes POV

I walk into my palace and I get ready to get a movie out, but them it came to me that I was supposed to help Artemis train Percy and Annabeth. It was cool having 2 new Olympians, but different. I walk out my door and I see in the distance a new palace, Athena must have finished it. I go over and when I am at the doors, I hear arguing. I walk in and see that Percy and Annabeth are fighting. I look down to see a plastic fish that sings.

"Why can't it be on the wall!?" Percy yells at Annabeth.

"Because it is obnoxious, and ugly!" She yells back. I just watch to see where this goes.

Percy gasps. "Take that back!"

"Well it is! She says pointing out the obvious. "If you love it so much then why don't you put it in your room!" She screams.

"Fine, I will!" He says walking off, and when he goes in the room you hear him click a button and the fish starts to sing and when it stops Percy laughs.

"That was probably the stupidest fight ever." I say.

"It happens a lot, we just like playing around." She says but she says it with a smile. Percy comes back in and he looked terrible, and what I mean is it looked like he was up all night.

"Okay let's start this off, shall we!


	4. Guys, I'm sorry

Okay, okay, I know you were hoping for a chapter. I have news though... I have been through some things and some things have been tuff, loss of loved ones pets dying, and some things about my health. Writing really makes me happy, but I have to be honest with you guys that I have had suicidal thoughts, but like I said I am happy. I don't think of that stuff anymore but it doesn't mean the things people have said about me and how I look have gone away. Let me just say that it means a lot to me that you read my stories. Don't worry there will be one right after this I just don't want you guys to be mad at me for short chapters. I wanna thank you for helping me get through life because mine is surly upside down. I had recently lost a loved one I did EVERYTHING with it was heartbreaking to know they are gone but I have to face the facts. Writing is like escaping this world and going to another. I feel safe, like all the chaos around me just suddenly quiet, but like I said it IS still there. Just remember you need to help people if they say things like "I don't want to live anymore." Or "I hate my life." It NEVER matters if they say there joking that's what we thought about him, now he's gone and we know he can't come back, his little brother still grieves about his death. Just know that if one of your friends changes dramatically just let them know you care about them please no one I mean NO ONE needs to think they are alone. Thank you guys love you!

Verrycool2275 out!


	5. Feels like home

**AN: You really must like this story, okay but in all seriousness thanks for continuing, this is probably my favorite chapter, there are a lot of jokes, so prepare yourselves.**

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS

3rd person

Percy walks to his room and puts the singing fish on the wall. He loved doing that with Annabeth, but it ended quickly with Hermes in the room he clicked the fish and it started singing. When it stopped he laughed and looked in the mirror. He was shocked of how tired he was. He had been tossing and turning all night to the thought of him being a god. He could definitely tell he looked different. He noticed he had gold specks in his sea green eyes. He sighed. He walked out in the hall and and could hear them talking he went in the opened up rooms door, walked and took a seat on the couch.

"Let's start shall we." Hermes said with a smile. He knew Percy was tired but he did not want to break Zeus' orders. As he went to the door to take them outside Artemis shows up with her hunters. They all filed in and Artemis looked at me then at Percy. One of the hunters come in and looks at Percy.

"You look like a baffled duck." Thalia says with a chuckle. Annabeth runs and hugs Thalia.

"Hey Thalia, what have you been up to lately?" She asks happily. Thalia stops her and starts speaking.

"What have YOU been up to, goddess! Thalia says with a sassy tone. Annabeth pauses and thinks for a minute. "It's all good, if you don't want to talk about it's ok." Thalia says with a smile. Then out of no where Zeus flashes in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET STARTED WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Zeus thundered. They all look at each other and he flashes out. Percy then starts to doze off then he is half asleep until, he feels a large pain in his cheek, he looks up to see Artemis frowning down at him.

"Ouch! What was that?" Percy winces in pain.

"Get up bed head." It's TIME to get training. Percy frowns and gets off the couch and walks out the door with the others.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Line Break

Annabeth POV

I walk outside and it is really hot we walk towards a forest we walk by a bear cave, but I don't really notice because the heat is unBEARable! We walk towards a shooting range. Artemis hands us both bows and arrows. Percy gives me a disappointing look and he grabs my hand, cause we all know he hates archery. I grab the bow and take out an arrow. I pull the string back as far as I can and I try to aim but it slips and hits a tree. Artemis walks over.

"It's okay just pull back it takes time." She says calmly. She seemed chill until Percy hit the ground with an arrow, that's when she blew up. Percy seemed pretty annoyed because she was not that patient with him like she was with me. She then begins to calm down and Percy begins to get the hang of it. We both start getting pretty close to the center, and we finally finish with archery. We all walk to the palace and take a seat Hermes was there making lunch. I grab a sandwich, Percy grabs 2. We all sit there and eat our food. We all got done eating, al, the hunters kept calling Percy a baffled duck. I chuckle every time. I think I started thinking something I never thought I would something that might change everything. I am starting to like it here.

 **AN: I wanna say ? thank you, I have to say, things are changing and my world is upside down, and sometimes it is hard to keep myself from crying. You guys are the best!**

 **verycool2276 is out!**


End file.
